


Brunch

by iKONislife



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONislife/pseuds/iKONislife





	Brunch

There’s nothing, you swore on the entirety of the small fortune of $13.79 proudly residing in your bank that there’s nothing more valuable than catching a few Zs after a long hard week. Well, perhaps the only thing that could bring more joy than the aforementioned was drifting peacefully into the perfection of dreamland knowing the blaring of the pesky alarm won’t be there to greet you tomorrow’s morn. Every working adult and their teenager siblings know sleep is the single most precious thing that keep a smile on every’s one lips and civilization, well, civilized. Yet this fact, a fact so well known somehow eluded the mind of your dear boyfriend, As the fifth grunt to express your annoyance reached the fluttering curtain letting through a few rays of crisp honey sunlight, you were convinced murder will be on the agenda for the day.

“Sweetie, it’s 9:30! Come on!” Hanbin whined, fingers softly pawing at the blanket you had just tugged closer under your chin, wholeheartedly keen on ignoring the pestering man.

“Yea… So?” Words slurring out from your lips, flipping onto your side before digging your entire head under the blanket.

“We have plan for brunch, remember? Come on, baby. I haven’t seen you in a whole entire week, a whole entire week!” He exclaimed, body now atop yours clinging on as if a Koala in a storm and you were the last saving grace for his poor, exhausted soul to survive. 

“It’s only 9:00, Hanbin! Brunch is breakfast lunch, it’s not even past breakfast yet” Groaning loudly, you very much regretted turning into a burrito because the body heat emanating from the restless man more or less turned your blanket into an oven as you stew away in your own sweat. 

“I know what brunch is, I’m not five!” Hanbin scoffed, mildly offended even though you were the one to introduced him to your favorite weekend pastime of nearly binge drinking in the morning just a month ago, oh and some food are involved in the process of course. “Brunch also meant not lunch so get up, lazy bum.” Fingers gently peeling away the layer of blanket smothering you, Hanbin peeked over your still tightly shut eyes, pressing gentle kisses along each of your features. “Please, princess, I haven’t spend time with you in so long.”

There’s no denying his begging, the adorable voice, and soft kisses fluttering against your skin was definitely tugging at your heartstring. Most definitely inciting a bit of guilt in your chest as the reminder of how long it had been since he gotten alone time with you. Sure it was just a few days ago you both had dinner with his family, and he clung to your side the entire time aside whenever there was down time. Yet alone time was something affection leech Hanbin needed, just you and him, in the most innocent way of just cuddling up with one another while a movie play pointlessly in the background. Kisses would be share and every now and then, hands would wander, but at the end of the day, Hanbin just needed time with you, especially now that he got to share you with the world and just how well received the news was. Yet there was part of him that felt the grasp of selfishness tightening, needing some part to remain as the old days of just you and him hiding in your apartment with takeouts.

“Your fault for keeping me up so late last night, Mr. couldn’t keep it in his pants.” Well, no one said you had to relent right away. No harm in having a bit of fun with the desperate man. 

“I- I couldn’t sleep okay! I tried, but COULDN’T!” Rolling onto the empty spot beside you, Hanbin threw his arms in the air out of frustration, not understanding how you could be so, so… Not understanding. It’s been over a week, how could a man go to sleep right beside his girlfriend and not be at least a little bit tingly. Snickering quietly under your blanket, eyes still close much to Hanbin’s horror and fear that you had fallen back asleep. “Baby, come on!”

“If you promised to let me rest my eyes for another 15 minutes, I will happily get up and get ready.” Calmly rolling over to face the pouty man, you nearly lost it at the cute face staring back, so much like a puppy not getting his way. 

“But, babe!”

“That was 30 seconds you just wasted, now I’m gonna get up 30 seconds later than I would’ve.” You warned sternly and watched as he sighed softly, motioning for you to roll back the other way before snuggling right up to your back. A warm comforting hug wrapped itself around your body, reminding you just how much you missed having him in the house. Your eyes fluttered close once more, silently basking the the ultimate therapy anyone could’ve ask for after a long week. You knew there was nothing Hanbin could’ve done to stop himself from pressing small kisses along your shoulder and hair, finally deciding it was enough fun for one morning. “Alright you whiny baby, let’s go get ready.” You rolled back to face him, a bright smile already bloomed over his lips, eyes shying away from the pure bliss and excitement that you had given up only 5 minutes into his timeout. As you got up, pulling him along, Hanbin yanked you back into his embrace, holding you against his chest before pressing a kiss to your lips, one that would linger and bloom into another 5 minutes of heaven. 

“I love you, baby.” He whispered so softly, jolting your heart with all the electricity of thousands storms. 

“I love you.” You replied with another chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s get ready before we crossed into lunch time!” 

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Hanbin hopped off the bed clumsily before turning back to pull you along, chasing each other toward the bathroom, fighting over who get to use it first. Now that he managed to get you up nearly two hours before your reservation, perhaps you wouldn’t oppose to a bit of fun in the shower as he decided to test his luck, hopeful when you pulled him along before shutting the bathroom door shut.


End file.
